Perception of a Hero
by OcarinaNeko
Summary: We all know what it means to be a hero, but what if you became a hero yourself and found that it may be different than you thought? Well, what better way to find out by hearing it from the perceptive of a former hero. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: You know you're gonna be in for something when someone writes a one-shot story at 4:00 a.m when their hormones are running like crazy... Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first story!**

xxxxxxx

**Perception of a Hero**

A hero is someone who is remembered in history forever. They are looked up to and could impress anyone by just getting a single glance at them. Always being honored by passing strangers and even receiving tokens of people's gratitude. Or, so I had always thought. Though I still barley knew anything of the outside world, I would constantly imagined what a hero was.

Though my interpretation of what a hero was at that time was very deferent to what I found a hero to actually be. I still remember how I felt when I woke up from my seven year sleep to find out that I was to be the salvation of Hyrule, the Hero of Time. My mind felt as if it could not comprehend what was happening, and just had made me feel confused and unsure. But as time passed, I got over those feelings. I felt like a true hero.

I felt as if I was indestructible, that nothing could stand in my way. I was completely confident in myself. And when I finally faced the Demon King, Ganondorf, I felt as if I defeated him with ease.

Those feelings soon passed when Zelda said she would take me back to my childhood, as if none of my heroic efforts ever even happened. I had tried to talk her out of it, but her mind was set on so she did. Though I still had all the memories of that adventure, no one else had them.

Almost right after I was back to my original time, my beloved friend and companion, Navi, had left me. So, after informing Zelda about what Ganondorf would soon do, I left to go in search of Navi.

At this point, I had been searching for Navi for about a week in the deep woods. Eventually, almost out of nowhere, two fairies, a pale yellow one and a dark purple one, attacked me and knocked me off my horse, leaving me unconscious. About a few minutes later, after I had woken up, I saw a skull child playing with the Ocarina of Time that Zelda had given to me before I left Hyrule.

I just stared at him for a bit before he noticed I was conscious. Seeing me, the skull child leaped on to Epona and ran off. I tried to grab a hold of her, but I couldn't keep my grip for to long. After following the skull child for a bit, I came across a hole of some sort. When I fell down it, I would see flashes of color and images from my past. After what seemed like an eternity, I made it down to the bottom.

That wasn't the end of this nightmare, though. When I had gotten down, the skull child was there. After telling me something that is a bit unclear to me now, he put a curse on me that turned me into a Deku Scrub. I started to feel those confused feelings I got when I had awaken after my sleep back in Hyrule. But never the less I pushed those feelings aside and followed the skull child.

After awhile I found myself in a clock tower, and soon after getting to the exit, I met a strange but somewhat familiar man called the Happy Mask Salesman. Again, I do not remember all that he said to me, but the things that I do remember and quite vividly are him saying that I had met with a terrible fate and to believe in my strengths. When he had finished talking to me, I went outside the door

of the clock tower to see something that had utterly shocked me. Nearly everyone that I saw looked like someone who I had encountered on my previous adventure. Not only that, but looking right at me from above was the moon. And it was to crash in three days. So once again, I was off on another adventure. And once again, no Sure, I could put the souls of those who have left this world to rest, but I wouldn't have enough time. Sure, I could fulfill a job for someone, but I still wouldn't have enough time. Sure, I could defeat a creature and restore peace to that area of Termina, but again, I still wouldn't have enough time. All I am is doing deeds for people, only for those three days to run out and have to reset everything. Even when I had killed Majora, no one even knew I was the one who did it. So once again, I had completed another adventure where no one remembered.

Time passed. Days, weeks, mouths, and years went by. Long after I left Termina, I had somehow found my way back to Hyrule. After awhile, I became a decently skilled knight of the Hyrulean army, and even thought myself seven sword skills. In this time, I had met with the Princess once more, and had created a good friendship with her.

In truth, ever since I first met her in the Castle Courtyard on my first adventure I had fallen in love with her. But, do to my shyness, I had never told her in that time. Though this time, I did tell her. It just toke about two or three years after returning to Hyrule to finally tell her. She told me that she to shared those feelings, which you could probably tell made me very joyous. And so, we both live happily ever after you're thinking, right? Wrong.

About a month later, a neighboring country to Hyrule had declared war for a reason I never actually knew. But, I was determined to serve for Hyrule and for Zelda. No matter what the cost. The war was a long, brutal, and painful one. At a point in it, one of the enemy soldiers had wounded me so badly, I lost sight in my right eye. And eventually, I was killed in battle.

Not that anyone cared. Yes, I was a skilled knight, but hardly anyone ever thought to say anything to me. Zelda was really the only person there who cared for me. After all, why would anyone care? I am not a hero anymore. Thought I wish I still was.

I had died with so much regret, I did not even think that I would ever be able to pass on. That is, until I met him. My successor, the Hero of Twilight. That's when I realized what I can do to show my worth of being a hero; **teach him**.

I will teach him my secret sword skills. I will teach him to use his courage. And I will teach him to be a **Hero**.


End file.
